


Doomed To Repeat

by Allthingscomics



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Torture, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthingscomics/pseuds/Allthingscomics
Summary: Bucky and his girl, Eve, are about to be deployed. She is training as a nurse and will be sent to Italy. He, along with the 107th, is sent to France. Circumstances have them crossing paths multiple times throughout the years. Hydra has captured them both using them in awful and horrific ways to support the Winter Soldier program. Bucky and Eve have a strong connection throughout the years, even if they don’t exactly remember each other at all times.





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd work that I’m working on. Still learning the ins and outs on tagging. Please forgive any errors or typos. Thanks for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated but not required.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Bucky said as he tucked her hair behind her ears.

“I don’t want you to leave either but we both have our orders,” Eve cupped his face in her hands.

“How’m I gonna know that you’re okay, Evie?” Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“The same way that I’m gonna know you’re okay. I’ll feel it in here,” she placed her hand over his heart and took his hand and placed it over hers, “we just have to have faith that we’ll be together once this war is done and over.”

“I would feel so much better, doll, if you stayed here in Brooklyn. That way, I’d know for sure that you’re safe. Why did you have-ta sign up anyways?” Bucky shook his head. He already knew the answer. She was stubborn and had the same sense of duty that he did.

“I’m not gonna argue with you about this anymore, James,” she sighed, “we’ve wasted enough time arguing. Let’s just enjoy our last night together, please?”

"All right, doll," he sighed and put his arm around her shoulders. 

They went to a club to dance and have some fun enjoying each other's company. As the night was beginning to wind down, they danced one last song and it was slow. As they swayed to the music, they held each other closer than what would be deemed appropriate, but in times like these, sometimes propriety went out the window. Bucky had a reputation for being a ladies' man but when he met Eve, he never looked at another girl. They would spend as much time together as they could, however, their physical relationship consisted of kissing and heavy petting above the waist. Eve was a virgin and Bucky didn't want to pressure her into having intercourse. 

After the song ended, Eve looked into Bucky's eyes, "Will you come home with me tonight, James? My roommate is gone visiting her family so I have the place to myself."

"Of course, Evie," Bucky stared back at her cupping her face, "c'mon, let's get outta here."

Though Bucky would always introduce himself as 'Bucky,' he loved that Eve called him by his given name of James. She made it sound special coming from her mouth and it was something that was just for the two of them.

As they reached her tiny apartment, Eve unlocked the door and switched on a small lamp. She approached Bucky and placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. He breathed in the scent of her hair. She then looked up at him and initiated a kiss that had him reeling.

As they came up for air, Eve pushed his jacket from his shoulders and then spoke with a steely determination, "James, I want you to make love to me tonight."

"Evie, I don't think that--"

"Please don't deny me this. I love you and I know that you love me. This war is going to separate us for a long time. While I have no doubt that we will find each other again, I want to have this experience with you, now. Say you will... please?"

His resolve crumbled as she made her case and he kissed her deeply making her dizzy. He stepped behind her and slowly unzipped her dress starting from her neck down to her waist. He pushed the material forward and eased the sleeves down her arms. Bunching at her waist, Bucky pressed the material past her hips and dropped the dress down her legs, pooling at her feet. Eve began to breathe a little quicker and she brought her arms up to cover herself. Bucky then pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades while running his hands down her arms causing her elbows to unbend, placing her arms at her sides. She slipped out of her kitten heels, dropping her height by an inch at least.

Eve took a deep breath and slowly turned to face Bucky. Standing in her white brassiere, panties, garters, and nude stockings, she mustered all of her courage to look up at him. She blushed as he gasped at her appearance.

"Your turn," she whispered and started to undo his tie, pulling it from the collar of his shirt. As she unbuttoned his shirt, she kissed his chest and Bucky rubbed his hands from her shoulders down her arms softly. His shirt joined the rest of the discarded clothing on the floor. After removing his shoes and socks, he undid the button on his trousers, sliding them down his legs. Standing in just his white boxer shorts, Eve took his hand and he followed her to her bed. They both sat side-by-side on the edge of the bed, not saying a word. 

"We don't have to do this, Evie," Bucky cupped her cheek tilting her head slightly to meet her gaze.

"I want this, James, I want you," she kissed his palm, "I just... I'm not sure when it comes to that part if it will be good for you."

"Listen, doll, whatever ends up happening tonight will be wonderful because I'm with you and you are with me. If you need me to stop at any time, tell me, okay?"

She nodded her head and kissed him. Their hands exploring each other's bodies. Eve pulled her leg up onto the bed. Turning her body towards Bucky, she placed her leg next to his side so he was between her thighs. He pushed his body weight onto her causing her to lie back. 

He went agonizingly slow kissing her skin from her neck, then to her collarbone, moving to her chest and then to her breasts. Bucky was familiar with touching her breasts, but he had never seen them without a brassiere. He slid his hand under her body to release the offending material. Eve thought for a moment that Bucky was too good at undoing her brassiere and thoughts of him doing that with someone else made her jealous. The feeling dissipated once her breasts were out on full display, causing Bucky to moan and cradle her flesh in his hands. He rubbed his thumbs across her nipples which made Eve jump at the sensation, the skin puckering at his touch. He then proceeded to take a nipple into his mouth and Eve completely forgot what she had been thinking about. She moaned as she dug her hands into Bucky's thick locks, holding him in place as he kissed and sucked her nipples.

As Bucky continued his ministrations, the sounds coming from Eve's mouth were spurring him on and he began to rock his body into her center with his pelvis. Remembering though that tonight was about Eve, Bucky continued his exploration of her body, kissing her soft belly causing her to giggle a bit. He then reached the material of her garters and panties and he looked up at her seeking permission before moving forward. She slid her thumbs into the sides of her underwear and pushed the material as far as she could, looking Bucky in the eye all the while. He slipped his fingers under her garter belts to remove the stockings from their suspenders and assisted in pulling the material of her panties down her legs. 

Eve was now completely nude lying in bed looking at Bucky with adoration. 

"You're so beautiful, Evie," Bucky whispered, "are you still sure? We can stop here and I'll be happy just knowing that you shared this much with me."

"Keep going, James, please," she said breathily.

"Okay, I'm going to kiss you and I want you to relax. It's gonna feel good I promise. But if you want me to stop, just say the word."

"We've kissed before, silly," she smiled at him but the smile was wiped off her face when he bent her knees and spread her legs open causing her to gasp.

"I'm going to be kissing your other lips, doll," he smirked, "just try and relax, okay?"

She nodded her head and watched with great interest as Bucky lowered himself at the apex of her thighs and licked the lips of her pussy, separating the folds. Evie yelped and moaned, but did her best not to move, choosing instead to grip the sheets on the bed with her hands.

"You okay, doll?"

"Uh-huh..."

Bucky then used his fingers to separate her folds and licked her from her entrance to her clit, circling his tongue around the bundle of nerves. Again, Eve moaned lewdly, enjoying the feeling of Bucky's tongue on her pussy making her wetter than she ever knew was possible. As Bucky continued to lick and suck on her clit, she felt a tightening in her belly and her feet were tingling. Bucky then pushed a finger into her entrance causing her back to arch. After she willed her body to relax, Bucky's tongue was flicking her clit so fast and she began to moan uncontrollably. He proceeded to add another finger, stroking her walls. After he had three fingers inside of her she then, without warning, experienced an orgasm that had her seeing stars, muscles locking, and mouth screaming, "oh my God, James!"

Bucky stopped licking her when she became too sensitive, removing his fingers from her channel, and hovered over her to survey her face. Her eyes were screwed shut and she was breathing hard as beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. 

"Did you like that?" Bucky asked Eve smiling down at her knowing full well what her answer would be.

"That was incredible," she chuckled, "we could have been doing this for a while now. How could you make me wait so long?"

"We're not done yet, baby," Bucky sat back on his haunches, his shorts gone and Eve was presented with his full erection.

"Oh my, James, I don't know if you're gonna fit," she looked worried as he pumped his shaft a couple of times.

"Baby, it's gonna fit but you do know that for the first time that it is gonna hurt, right?" She nodded her head and again willed her body to relax. "Last chance, Evie. We can stop right now. Say the word."

"James Buchanan Barnes, I want you to make love to me right now," she spoke in the evenest voice she could muster.

"I love you, Evie, you know that, right doll?"

"And I love you too, James. I'm ready."

Bucky lined himself up with her entrance and pushed in. She took a deep breath and released it as he moved forward, inch by inch, slowly entering her until he met with resistance. She reached down with her fingers to feel where their bodies met to feel his cock being enveloped by her pussy.

He looked into her eyes, and said, "I love you, Evie, and I'm sorry."

Before she could respond, he breached her barrier and she cried out, tears leaking out of her eyes. Bucky pressed kisses all over her face and neck, willing his body not to move and fighting the urge to pull out and slam back into her. 

"Oh James," she groaned as the burning sensation spread throughout her center. 

After about a minute Bucky asked through gritted teeth, "How you doin', Evie?"

"I'm... I'm okay," she spoke thickly, "Can you try moving now?"

"I'm going to move just a bit, but it becomes too much, let me know," Bucky spoke, trying to control his voice, shutting his eyes and groaning.

Slowly, he began to move back out and then press back in. The burning was beginning to subside and the feeling was replaced with one of pleasure. 

"Faster," she breathed and she wrapped her legs around Bucky's hips as he rocked into her. Bucky reached between them and began playing with her clit causing her gasp. She grabbed his ass as he pistoned into her and then ran her nails up his back.

"Fuck, Evie, you feel so tight," Bucky groaned as he furiously rubbed her clit.

"Oh, my God, oh... oh... James..." she quietly moaned before exploding into an orgasmic haze of utter bliss. Satisfied that he had made her cum on his cock, he let himself go chasing his own high.

"Oh fuck, Evie..." he shouted as he came.

The couple held each other, kissing and touching, knowing that their time together was about to end. Eventually, sleep claimed them both.

At four o'clock in the morning, Bucky woke and kissed Eve on her forehead. He got up to dress and head back to his mother's house to prepare for his deployment. His throat was closing in and he could hardly breathe. He kissed her forehead one more time whispering that he loved her. He pulled a letter that he had written and left it for her on her night table. He then left knowing that if she were to wake while he was there, it would make it all the more difficult for him to leave.

As the click of the door as it shut sounded through the apartment, Eve opened her eyes. She blinked back tears knowing that he had to leave and that it was for the best, but it was by no means easy.

 


	2. Death Is Not The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have taken some liberties with the Captain America: The First Avenger story to fit into the structure of my story. Hopefully, it won't be too choppy. Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments not required, but certainly appreciated.
> 
> Note: Tochter, German for daughter

With the war raging on the front lines, it wasn't just the soldiers that were in the thick of it. Army nurses were placed near the front lines to be able to care for patients as injuries happened. The conditions were harsh, to say the least. Emergency decisions had to be made in a timely manner for soldiers whose injuries were dire. If anyone was being baptized by fire, it was Eve. She had to learn quickly that she couldn't second-guess herself and trust in her abilities to help the wounded as best as she could.

"Hey, stay with me, soldier!" Eve yelled over the sound of heavy artillery being fired from both sides, "tell me your name!"

The soldier who appeared to be in shock due to his injuries was staring blankly at Eve. His torso was torn open with his intestines pouring out of his body. He used his hand to grab her arm as she tried to help him.

"Tell my girl that I love her," he spoke so quietly that Eve had to press her ear close to his lips, "please tell Susie that I love her."

"You're gonna tell her yourself, soldier," Eve told him, "hang on," the man was on a stretcher and all Eve could do was pile his intestines on top of his body. Hopefully, he would be able to get to the field hospital. As the man was carried away, Eve had to move on to the next wounded soldier. Her heart was breaking little by little to see these men suffering from unspeakable wounds.

After spending what seemed like hours on the front lines, Eve was back in her bunk for a well-deserved break. She was reading the letter that Bucky had left for her for the 100th time it seemed. She wondered where he was, praying that he was safe, and thinking of their time together. Her reverie was broken though, at the entrance of a commanding officer. He was looking for a nurse to accompany a squad that would be running scouting missions. Eve was chosen mostly because she was at the right place at the right time.

Turns out though that the right place and time, was wrong. On their first scouting mission, the squad was captured by Hydra forces in Italy. The squad became prisoners of war and were caged with other American soldiers, including the 107th, Bucky's unit, unbeknownst to Eve. 

"Don't tell me that the Americans are now including women in the fight," a short squatty man regarded Eve, "tell me, fraulein, what is it that you do to contribute for your country?"

"I'm a nurse," Eve spoke quietly.

"I am Dr. Arnim Zola," the man looked her up and down, "perhaps you will be of use to me." The man spoke to a Hydra soldier in German to have Eve released from the cages.

"Evie!" 

Eve looked up at the sound of her name, her eyes wide at hearing the familiar voice, "James?" She craned her neck to look back. She saw the man who called her name reaching for her through the bars of a cage.

"James!" she bolted towards the cage. Though his crystal blue eyes were always a sight to behold, he looked awful like he was sick. She wondered how long he had been there. As she reached his hand with her own, she was unceremoniously pistol-whipped. Two Hydra soldiers hauled her away by her arms while Bucky screamed bloody murder.

Dr. Zola approached Bucky keeping a safe distance from his swinging arms, "bring this one too," he addressed two more Hydra soldiers.

They shocked Bucky rendering him unconscious making his removal from the cage easier.

Hours later, Eve opened her eyes slowly. She felt pain at the back of her head and couldn't recognize her surroundings. She was lying on a cot in what looked like a make-shift laboratory. As she moved her hands to touch her face, she realized that her arms were secured to the cot, along with her feet. She saw a figure in a white coat working with chemicals or some sort. 

"Hello?" she called out quietly, her voice was small most likely due to dehydration as her mouth and throat were dry.

"Fraulein, welcome back," Dr. Zola approached her, "how are you feeling? My apologies for the way you were treated, these soldiers can be such thugs."

And as if it came rushing back to her, she tried to sit up, "James! Where is James? Please, you have to let me see him."

"Sergeant Barnes is resting at the moment. Why don't you tell me your name?"

"Eve, my name is Eve. Please, I'm a nurse, I can help with the wounded. Just please let me see him."

"My dear, Eve," Dr. Zola smiled at her, "how appropriate."

A tray of food was brought into the room. Eve's stomach growled. She couldn't remember the last time she had something to eat, much less drink. 

"I'm going to allow you to eat something now, Eve," Dr. Zola addressed her, "but please understand that if you try to escape or harm me in any way, your dear Sergeant Barnes will pay for your indiscretion."

"I understand," Eve whispered and the doctor removed the shackles from her arms and legs. She moved to sit up on the cot and placed the tray on her lap and began to eat like she had never eaten before. 

"I would like for you to assist me, Eve," Dr. Zola explained while she ate voraciously, "I could use a good assistant and I believe that you will be an excellent candidate for an upcoming project that I am working on."

Eve nodded listening to the doctor as she stuffed her face with whatever kind of stew that had been prepared, along with bread and water. Dr. Zola explained that he has been working on many projects and designed many advanced weapons to aid Hydra in its quest for world domination. As Eve listened to the doctor, she began to feel different. Her vision was tracking and coming in and out of focus. She tried to stand dropping her now empty food tray to the floor.

"Something is wrong. What did you put... in my... food?" Eve slumped to the floor. 

Dr. Zola approached Eve after retrieving a syringe filled with a blue substance. He took her arm and wrapped a plastic tube around her upper arm. He then proceeded to draw blood from the inside of her elbow. Afterward, he injected her with the blue substance, "place her back on the cot, she will be asleep for a long while."

Bucky was strapped to a table, his head lolling from side to side, mumbling. Dr. Zola approached him with another syringe of the same substance, injecting it into his arm like he had done to Eve.

"Try and stay with us, Sergeant Barnes," Dr. Zola called to him. He applied a cold compress to Bucky's head and left the room.

When Eve awoke, she had no concept of time. It could have been days or weeks. She had no idea how long she had been with Dr. Zola.

Eventually, Eve found that if she complied with his demands, Dr. Zola was actually a pleasant and amiable person to work for. Eve had lost her parents at a young age and found that Dr. Zola was kind to her and taught her the workings of his lab and projects. She began to see him as a father-figure and because of her exemplary behavior, she was no longer required to be restrained. 

"Dr. Zola, would it be possible to see Sergeant Barnes?" Eve asked while going through the inventory of the lab.

"My dear Eve, you have have been doing so well, that I believe that I can reward you with a short visit with your Sergeant Barnes. Please understand though, he is not well and I have been treating him for pneumonia. Do not be upset to see that he is under restraints for his and your protection. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Dr. Zola, thank you for treating him," she replied with a sincere smile.

"And Eve, due to the fevers that he has been suffering from, he will no doubt speak against the help that I have provided him. I realize, of course, that his mind is under great stress."

"I understand, perhaps I can help him understand too," she smiled with hope in her eyes. 

Eve was escorted by two Hydra soldiers, who she knew as Friedrich and Hans, to the room where Bucky was being kept. She saw him lying with the restraints on his body like Dr. Zola said he would be in.

"James?" Eve called to him as she moved his hair from his sweaty forehead. She placed a new compress on his forehead to hopefully aid in his comfort.

Bucky blinked in confusion, his eyes roaming at his surroundings until they settled on Eve's face smiling down at him.

"Am I dead?" Bucky asked raspily, his voice giving out on him. 

"No, my love, you are under the care of Dr. Zola, he has been treating you for your illness," she explained while helping him to sip some water.

"Eve, stop, we have to get out of here," he whispered looking frantically at her, "you have to get me loose,"

"James, no, you are very sick. Dr. Zola has been taking care of you. He has been doing it for me, James. Please try and understand," she cupped his face in her hands and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

Bucky looked at her with horror in his eyes, "No, Evie, he is not. Whatever he is treating me with is making me this way. We have to get out of here."

"I'm sorry, James, but you're wrong. Dr. Zola is a kind man, he would never--"

"No! Evie listen to me! He has you brain-washed or something!" Bucky began to thrash his body about, startling Eve.

"You are scaring Eve, Sergeant Barnes, and I will not abide by that. It is time for your injection," Dr. Zola arrived with a syringe on a tray placing it down on a nearby table. He then approached Eve who was now crying at Bucky's outburst. He then embraced her and she hugged Dr. Zola back, "it's all right, my dear Eve. Go back to the laboratory and wait for me there." 

"Yes, Dr. Zola," she sniffled, "please, James, please cooperate. This will make you better." Eve then left the room with her escorts.

"What have you done to her?" Bucky yelled at Dr. Zola.

"I haven't done anything to her but treat her with kindness and hospitality. She is like the daughter I never had. She is smart, strong, and beautiful. You should be grateful that I have taken her from living a life of servitude under some other high-ranking officer in Hydra. Others will not have treated her the way that I have," Dr. Zola explained.

"I will kill you!" Bucky screamed and thrashed about as Dr. Zola injected him with the blue substance. Bucky's head then lolled from side-to-side and he slipped into unconsciousness.

While on tour in Italy, Steve Rogers was performing his Captain America show for the active servicemen. When Steve finds out that Bucky's unit is MIA, he enlists the help of Agent Peggy Carter and Howard Stark. They were able to fly Steve into enemy territory where he lept from the plane to try and find Bucky and the rest of the 107th. As he looks frantically for Bucky, Steve encounters the other soldiers locked in cages and releases them. Not finding Bucky among the soldiers, he begins to search the compound. Schmidt, the head of Hydra-Abteilung, sees that Captain America has broken into the compound and released the prisoners. Schmidt decides to detonate a self-destruct bomb in the facility in order to make his escape.

"Bucky!" Steve calls out as he sees his childhood friend strapped to a table. 

As Steve frees Bucky from his restraints, Bucky looks wildly at Steve, "Steve, I can't leave. They have Eve somewhere hidden here."

"I'll go look for her. Get yourself out of here, Buck!"

"I'm coming with you!"

Steve looked at Bucky with exasperation but knew that he wasn't going to listen. Unfortunately, the Hydra fortress was beginning to crumble over their heads. They encountered Schmidt and Dr. Zola as they made their escape. Schmidt handed the keys to his prized vehicle to Dr. Zola who ran to get Eve from the laboratory. They managed to get to the car and drive like a bat out of hell away from the exploding facility.

Steve and Bucky managed to make it to the roof where they both barely managed to escape the base themselves. As they regrouped with the escaped soldiers and began their march back to the base, Bucky looked back at the fiery wreckage, his heart broken at the loss of Eve.

"I'm so sorry, Buck," Steve placed a hand on Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky was speechless and continued marching on, wiping a tear from his cheek at the loss of his love. Although, something nags at him thinking that he may have lost Eve long before the fire claimed her life.

Upon arriving at the base, Steve and Bucky formed the Howling Commandos along with Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier. The special ops team managed to foil many Hydra operations.

Schmidt and Dr. Zola, along with Eve, were forced to keep on the move to avoid being captured.

"Eve, if anything were to happen to me, I want you to know that I care a great deal for you," Dr. Zola spoke to Eve as they ate dinner together on the train. 

"Perhaps, we should just turn ourselves in, Dr. Zola. I know that you don't really care to be working for Schmidt. The man is a tyrant. Your knowledge can help the world ten times over, but Schmidt and Hydra have forced you--" Eve began.

"No, Eve, you don't know what you are talking about. Please listen, if something happens to me, I have a plan for you to survive and carry on without me. Come, follow me," Dr. Zola offered his hand to her. "I have arranged for you to continue on with your injections to maintain and build your strength. I want you to keep this with you and if something happens I want you to go to these coordinates. This base will be able to carry on my work."

"Dr. Zola, don't talk like that. Nothing is going to happen to you. We'll be able to stay and work together," Eve smiled down at the man. 

"Of course, Eve, but I have planned for many possibilities. If you and I are ever separated, I will make sure that we will find each other again, I promise," he spoke holding her by her upper arms to make sure that she understood. He then handed her the case containing her injections, "keep these safe, my dear."

A loud bang sounded throughout the train causing all the cars to rock on the tracks. Dr. Zola looked at Eve and then to Friedrich and Hans. They were already privy to Dr. Zola's plans and with a nod of their heads, took Eve to the front train car as fast as they could.

"No, come with us, please, Dr. Zola!" Eve cried.

"We will meet again, my  _Tochter_ , Eve," he smiled at her, "now go!" Dr. Zola looked to her escorts and they complied dragging Eve away.

As the Friedrich, Hans and Eve made it to the front car of the train, they retrieved emergency packs that were already assembled. Once the train had cleared the bridge, they would jump from the train to make their way to the following coordinates.

"I will jump first, then you Eve, and Hans will follow, yes?" Friedrich shouted over the sound of wind entering the now open door of the fast-moving train.

"Friedrich, I don't think that I can do this!" Eve looked at him in a panic.

"You will be all right, Eve! Dr. Zola has ensured that you can indeed do this." Hans assured her.

"How?" she cried.

"Your injections have made you stronger. You will see, but you need to jump now!" Frans yelled and gave the nod to Friedrich. Friedrich jumped first. Hans placed his hand on Eve's shoulder and gently as was possible, shoved her off of the train, and then jumped himself.

When Eve stopped rolling on the ground she eventually landed on her back and looked up at the sky. She began to feel for injuries on her body and found none. She sat up and looked for her escorts. They had made it off the train and Eve was surprised, relieved, and elated. She was alive and unhurt. She didn't understand how it was possible but set those thoughts aside to find her traveling companions. Once the trio was together, they made for the coordinates according to Dr. Zola's plan. 

During the capture of Dr. Zola, Bucky was caught in an ambush. Though he was able to grab hold of the vibranium shield, an explosion forced him outside the train hanging on by his fingers. Steve tried to save him, but Bucky was unable to hold on and his body plummeted from the train and into a valley.   

As Eve, Hans, and Friedrich started their trek through the snow, they heard a blood-curdling scream. The trio looked at each other with worry etched on their faces, but they pressed on to cover as much ground as possible. 

Hours into their trek, the trio managed to make it down the mountain. As they stopped for a break, they noticed a body of a man and approached with their weapons drawn. As Eve got closer, she noticed that the man had an American uniform and dark brown hair. She touched the body quickly to see if he would move while Hans and Friedrich had their guns trained on the man. When the man didn't budge, Eve rolled the man over and was shocked to see Bucky. 

"James! Oh my God! James!" Eve yelled trying to revive him. She felt for a pulse and found that he was indeed alive.

Hans and Friedrich looked at one another, unsure of what they should do. They were under explicit instructions not to harm Eve in any way, not that they would want to. The men had become quite close to Eve, like brothers. They would even go as far as to die for her if it came to it. However, Dr. Zola's contingency plan did not include rescuing Eve's boyfriend should they happen to come across his body.

"Hans, please! Friedrich, we need to bring him with us! Please!" she begged. 

"Eve, please, we need to move," Hans explained, "Dr. Zola would have our heads if he knew that we jeopardized your safety in order to save this man."

"I won't leave him, Hans," Eve lifted her chin stubbornly, "and before you tell me that you will carry me if you have to, then I ask that you just put that energy into carrying _him_. Please."

Friedrich sighed and gave his pack to Hans. He managed to pick Bucky up. Freidrich then draped Bucky on his shoulders.

"Thank you," Eve smiled at her escorts with a sincere gratitude.

"Let's move," Friedrich stated and they restarted their trek to Dr. Zola's secret coordinates.

 


End file.
